Bayani
Bayani (or Jordan by his close friends) is a Minecraft Youtuber who is excellent at building. He has created many Hunger Games and mini-games maps for Mineplex. A member of the UHC Roster, and the Cube SMP server, Bayani also plays the Hunger Games and creates various types of videos. In real life Bayani is currently a student in Seattle. He is 20 years old. According to Bayani's Q&A, his birthday is on the 31st of December. Bayani showed his face on 31st May 2014 at 12:00 PST. This is because Bayani was doing a 12 hour live-stream with his friends to raise money for new PC parts so he would be able to Livestream himself and possibly start up a second channel. The extra money was donated to charity. Bayani said that if someone donated $1000 to charity then he would show his face early. Graser and Rusher donated $750 each, totaling $1500 to charity, so Bayani showed his face almost 2 and a half months earlier than he planned. Cube SMP Bayani is the resident builder on the Cube SMP Server, a private server with many YouTubers who like to record regularly with each-other. *After Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser and Think, Kricken's video, Straub leaving and the conflict between himself and Straub, and Devon 'leaving' the Cube. To Bayani's knowledge, Think cut himself off from Graser as he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser didn't, and he believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with.Straub than said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani says he tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologized to each other, and now both Vas and Straub have officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. Unfortunatly, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other Youtubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter. UHC Legend: ''- Not a team season/unavailable'' Notes: *''Bayani did not debut until Season 3.'' Accomplishments: * Trivia *Beeyani (Bayani and Bee's ship name) is one of the most popular ships in the Cube community. Even though this ship nearly ended their friendship they continue to still be friends. *Balljuice (Bayani and Duljuice's ship name) is one of the most popular ships among the Cube community. *Kiani (Bayani and Kiingtong's ship name) is a new ship that is fairly growing. * Grayani (Bayani and Graser's ship name) is another fairly popular ship in the Cube community. *He revealed his face on May 31, 2014 * Bayani really likes to look at nudes (there was a tweet to ask his fans to send him pictures of nudes). Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin now own. It contains games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. They now play survival games and factions only on this server. Server: play.kastia.net Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:UHC Category:Server Owner Category:Kastia Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evo Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member